


Stranded

by sureynot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Comforting a big sad man, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Just Sex, Loneliness, Oral Sex, Porn, Reader is from our world, Shadow Realm, She doesn't know what she's doing here, Smut, Twilight Princess Ganondorf is best Ganondorf, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, other dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureynot/pseuds/sureynot
Summary: You, the reader, have been traveling for quite some time. Roaming the world with no direction, you somehow find yourself in a barren wasteland without knowing how you got there. Out in the wastes, you meet a solitary stranger and together, you alleviate your loneliness.
Relationships: Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Ganondorf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Stranded

The Sages may have decided to put him in an eternal time out, but that don’t mean Ganondorf doesn’t deserve some love.

Some filthy smut with our favorite grumpy villain. There really aren’t enough Ganondorf x reader-insert fics out there. Enjoy <3

Damn this man just does it to me. Look at that face. If this isn’t the face Ganon makes when he busts, then I don’t know what is. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Grey, lifeless gravel crunched listlessly beneath your boots as you walked. You moved through a barren wasteland, flat and devoid of life save for the occasional tree, but contrary to the peaceful greenery trees brought to your world, these were just as lifeless as the ground you traversed; bent and gnarled with peeling gray bark.

You had been walking for a long time. How long? You had no idea, only knowing that at some point the colorful, lively world you were familiar with had passed some time ago and this is where you found yourself. Walking without direction through such a featureless, desolate place under a blank black sky devoid of stars and clouds.

You questioned your own existence at times. Perhaps you were dead, lost in some purgatory or hell. Maybe both. Your breath, sending regular puffs of steam into the chilly air, and your beating heart, however, told you a different truth.

Perhaps you had simply traveled to the very edge of your world or passed unknowingly into another. You had loose, vague theories about parallel universes, alternate dimensions, or realities. Perhaps…

As you wandered on, you lost your sense of time. You could have been walking through this realm for hours or days, _years_ for all you knew, time being impossible to measure due to the lack of a sun to track across the barren sky. But one thing you did know for sure was that you were not alone.

Something was out there, lurking amongst the dead, gnarled trees and crumbling boulders. You caught glimpses of it when you stopped for the occasional rest; a great, hulking shape, something giant and bestial, would occasionally catch your eye among the listless scenery, only to vanish once you turned to give it a second glance. Tricks of the mind or a beast stalking its prey? You weren’t sure but it’s appearance always caused you to pick up your backpack and move on.

As you pressed on without direction, the shape stalked your movements though its form was not consistent. Sometimes you glimpsed a great red mane, gleaming tusks, and yellow eyes, which glowed like orbs in the shadows, and other times you saw the silhouette of a tall, imposing man. But no matter the form, the beast (man?) would be gone the minute you focused your attention on the shadowed crag or gnarled tree, vanishing as if it were indeed a figment of your imagination, a sign of the final onset of delirium brought on by prolonged isolation in this desolate place.

Believing this mirage to be a result of your fraying sanity, you accepted its appearance, _welcomed it_ , and your curiosity over the identity of these bestial visions ebbed over time until the apparition paid you a visit.

During one of your reprieves, you managed to start a fire from the dry twigs and branches of those strange trees. You found a small grove of them in which to rest for a time and had lit the fire in a ring of black stones in the center of the grove. A breath of wind blew through the dry branches, causing disconcerting rustles above you and a chill that caused you to pull your layers tightly around yourself as you sat close to the flickering flames.

The silence of this empty, lonely realm was devastating at times and without anyone else to talk to, you often sang to yourself to alleviate some of your loneliness, temporarily soothing your need for sound and company. As you watched the flames flicker and sputter, the only source of brightness for miles, you sang quietly to yourself until the loud snap of a branch breaking underfoot caused you to start.

Emerging from the clinging shadows of the dead trees, an enormous man stepped into the warm ring of light from your fire. Casting an imposing shadow over your smaller form, he stared at you with yellowed eyes from under a heavy brow; an intense piercing gaze that caused your heart to stutter as your breath caught in your throat. Those eyes had a haunted look, set into a broad face beset with harsh lines, framed by a brilliant mane of red hair and elegant golden jewelry. Despite the heavy sorrow in his eyes, he looked regal as he stood before you, with the firelight catching the golden embellishments in his dark armor, the foreign jewelry in his hair. Everything about this man bespoke power and importance.

And yet he stood there empty handed and alone, like you.

The man sat before your fire without comment, seated across from you. Those molten eyes looked up at you, studying your frozen features.

“Don’t stop on my account.” The man said. “Please, continue.”

His voice was low and gritty, perhaps from lack of use. The lines of his face were harsh, some might say cruel, and yet there was a subtle desperation in his voice and so you found yourself obeying despite the warning of danger in your gut. Your song, tentative and quiet at first, rose to fill the silence between you and your strange visitor.

You sang for him until the fire diminished, fading away to glowing coals. Eventually, your song ended, and the man stood and turned from you, retreating back into the inky blackness of the dead grove.

After that moment, the stranger visited you regularly. Weary and footsore from wandering, you would make a fire and he would join you before long. At first, he only asked that you sing but as time went on, you began to converse with one another. He was nothing like anyone you had ever seen before and you were equally strange to him, and so your acquaintance grew.

He was a king once, hailing from an ancient and magical land in some far-off realm. This place was a separate dimension of its own and it served as his prison. His own personal hell. He had done bad things in the past, committed crimes of insurrection and murder in order to gain power. Power to protect and provide his people, but destructive power all the same. He said divine forces had banished him to this place, sealing him inside this realm for eternity as punishment for his crimes. He did not hide this from you and was openly unrepentant for his past transgressions, though the solitude of this barren place provided him with a worse hell than he could imagine. You admittedly could not imagine worse things yourself.

You told him of your own world, a polar opposite reality with no magic whatsoever. It had a certain magic to it, you always thought, in its own way, though it wasn’t the kind of magic he described. Spells and divine powers and the like. You told him you found your way here seemingly by accident, having no idea how you ended up here or why.

“Perhaps by sending you to me, the Goddesses decided to grant me one small kindness.” The man reasoned in response. You didn’t have the heart to refute his belief, though who knows? Maybe he was right.

On this night, you leaned against the smooth wall of a cave, just barely inside the entrance. The fire flickered before you and your unlikely companion, warming both of you. He was not in a talking mood on this visit, instead commanding you to tell him stories of your world and sing to fill the silence. Somehow, his great head had come to rest in your lap and your fingers stroked idly over his heavy brow, tracing the crested gold circlet which held his hair back from his face, as you hummed a soft tune, having tired of talking some time ago.

Your gentle humming and the soothing strokes of your fingers gradually softened the crease in his brow, ebbing the harshness in his face. In the absence of cruel frown lines, his striking features captivated you. Mesmerized, your fingers trailed down his jawline of their own accord, appreciating the firm, unyielding muscle underneath his dark skin.

At the unexpected caress of his jaw, the man’s sharp eyes were suddenly open, boring into yours. With a gasp, your fingers faltered, and you blushed furiously, mortified at having been caught, but when you made to withdraw your hand from his face, he snagged your wrist in an iron grip.

“There is no need to stop.” His deep voice rumbled as he held your wrist in his giant hand. Slowly, he shifted and even sitting as he now was, he was still a head taller than you. His normally severe expression softened slightly at the sight of your wide eyes and the blush coloring your cheeks. His lips tilted into a knowing smirk and he raised your captured wrist to his mouth. His lips pressed against your frantic pulse before he lowered your captured hand to the ground, dwarfing it with his own and leaning in closer. 

”In fact, it has been ages since I felt the touch of a woman. I would like to return the favor, if it pleases you.”

He studied your bewildered expression, waiting to hear your acceptance or refusal as you wrestled with feelings of want and embarrassment. A large brown hand caressed the side of your face. His other hand remained on top of yours as your fingers dug into the soft gray dirt in an attempt to ground yourself as you reeled before him, blood rushing hotly in your veins. He was certainly a marvel to look at. His warmth, his strength, the intensity of his gaze, it was enough to send liquid heat pooling at the base of your spine.

His hand caressing your face moved to cup your chin, tilting your lips up towards his. “Your company has given me solace in this desolate place.” He murmured, hot breath ghosting your lips. “Allow me to repay you for your kindness.”

So close, your tremble shook you both and with little thought, you were drawn in by his gravity, mouth falling against his with a sigh as his hot lips caught yours.

He kissed and tasted you with fervor. Heated lips sliding against yours, his tongue dipping into your waiting mouth as your gasps and sighs filled the dark cavern. As his large, rough hands eagerly caressed your sides, your own hands moved to touch him just as desperately, tracing the strong muscles of his thick neck, his broad shoulders, tangling in thick red hair as his kiss trailed from your mouth to your neck, eliciting sharp gasps and pleasured moans as he nipped and licked at your soft skin.

You had come to lie on your back against the hard-packed ground, with this giant of a man, this _king_ , kneeling over you, settled between your spread legs. You struggled to undo the clasps and catches that held his armor as he slipped off your clothes, shucking your boots and sweater unceremoniously to the side. You wined in frustration, unable to figure out his strange, archaic garments and he chuckled in amusement (a low and ominous ‘heh heh’) before assisting you.

With his dark armor cast aside, the firelight danced across his vast, muscular chest. Cautiously, you ran your fingers over his well-developed muscles and soft orange hair, gasping softly at the gnarled white scar that gleamed in the middle of his chest. It was an old wound, he told you once, the last memory he had been given of his homeland before he was cast out.

Shirtless, you eagerly explored each other’s heated skin with fingers and mouths, touching and kissing; memorizing the feel of each dip and curve. He spread his finely embroidered cloak out on the black ground, lowering you down upon it as he trailed kisses from your lips down to your chest. Exposed to the cold, dry air, you shivered and whimpered at the contrast of heat and cold when he caressed your breasts with warm hands.

“You make such lovely sounds,” He purred, ravishing your bare breasts with large, calloused hands. You moaned when he rubbed a pert nipple with his thumb and lowered his lips to the other, sucking and nibbling lightly at the bud as you writhed beneath him. 

His skillful touches, his mouth, his deep voice; it was all too much, and you were fully aware of the ache between your legs, so desperately wanting (needing) him to touch you there, to fill you.

Hot, wet kisses and bites trailed across your breasts, your stomach, and he swiftly undid the button on your jeans, leaving a trail of kisses down your legs as he removed the last of your clothes.

“Mmm, already so wet.” He murmured from between your thighs, so close to the source of your desire. His breath ghosting against your labia. “So eager for me…”

Parting your lips, he ran his tongue eagerly across your slit. You gasped at the light sensation and he hummed lowly as he licked deeper, slowly, deliberately lapping at your folds, dipping his tongue inside you hungrily.

The cavern filled with the sounds of your desperate moans and whines as he indulged in the taste of you, greedily dipping his tongue in and out of your wet, trembling cunt. His tongue trailed up to your clit and you keened as he licked and sucked the sensitive nub, sinking a thick finger inside you.

You buried a hand in his hair as the other clutched at his cloak beneath you, scrambling for purchase against the tide of pleasure that threatened to engulf you. Thwarting your desperate attempts to ground yourself, he continued, his tongue swirling around your arousal, licking and sucking, unrelenting as his large fingers explored your dripping pussy, sinking into you, curling, spreading you open.

You threw your head back, crying out as your orgasm hit you like a truck, thighs squeezing, trapping his head between them as he worked you through your climax, his thumb continuing to circle your clit as he returned his tongue to your spasming pussy, lapping at the new flood of wetness which soaked the cloak beneath you.

Hovering over you, his beard damp with your slick, he watched your face as the aftershocks began to subside slowly. He pressed three huge digits inside you, and you moaned at the feeling of fullness, imagining his cock inside you.

“Are you ready?” He asked. Being such a large and powerful man, his chivalry took you by surprise. You half-expected him to simply take what he wanted from you right there, though as he mentioned before, he hailed from a tribe solely comprised of women so you supposed you shouldn’t be so floored. 

“Yes please,” you sighed, out of breath as you reached for him, running your fingers through his wet beard before pulling him into a breathless, messy kiss. He hummed into your mouth as he guided your hand to the crotch of his pants and you undid the ties with eager, trembling fingers, feeling the massive swell of his cock beneath the constricting fabric.

He was enormous. Your eyes widened and gleamed at the sight of his thick, dark cock, the fat head glistening with precum, the curls of orange hair at the base. Curious, you sat up, enjoying the faint look of surprise on his face as you settled before his massive dick, flicking your pink tongue out to taste the tip before taking the fat head of it into your mouth with a soft moan.

Strong fingers gripped your hair as the man above you let out a deep groan. Your jaw ached, stretching around the thick cock in your mouth, but you didn’t care, enthusiastically licking and sucking him, wetting his length in anticipating of what would come next.

Withdrawing from you suddenly, he pushed you down onto his cloak gently. Taking your thighs in his large hands, he effortlessly drug you across the cloak until your hips pressed against his. You shivered at the feeling of the large, blunt head of his cock against your wet opening.

“My name is Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo.” He said, pressing into you. You gasped sharply as he slowly stretched you. “Be sure to call it out while I ravish you.”

You both moaned as he penetrated you, slowly sinking his length inside you until he was fully sheathed within you. Against the overwhelming stretch of him, your fingers grasped and curled around the fabric beneath you, nearly loosing your head as he began to rock against you slowly, sliding effortlessly within you in slow, deep thrusts that sent your mind reeling.

“A-ah…Ganondorf…” You sighed at the blissful feeling of him inside you. Casting a dark shadow over you, the Gerudian King moaned as he fucked you, starting off slow and gradually increasing his pace until you were moaning his name uncontrollably and trying not to drool at the feeling of being so full.

Lost in your body, he gave deep, resonating grunts and groans as he filled you, pounding into you again and again. It was too much and soon you were crying out helplessly, screaming his name as you spasmed and clenched around him. One, two, three thrusts later, he joined your climax, giving a low, long groan as his cock pulsed obscenely inside you, grinding hard against your cervix as hot seed filled you until you felt you might burst.

The cavern was filled with the sounds of labored breathing as you both steadied your breaths. As the aftershocks of your orgasm faded, you squirmed against the feel of his cock and the seed that leaked from you, but large hands gripped your hips, holding your hips fast against his.

“Just…just a moment longer.” Ganondorf murmured, pressing his forehead against yours in a manner that was surprisingly tender for the large, imposing king. You breathed a contented sigh and relaxed in his grip, hands returning to his face, tracing the lines of his jaw, and stroking his temple soothingly as you rested with him inside you, laying together in a tangled embrace.

Somehow, someday you would find your way out of this realm. Perhaps you would take him with you, or perhaps you would go your separate ways. But for now, you simply laid together, your loneliness temporarily subsided. You were glad to have found a companion like him, someone to hold and comfort in this cold, barren wasteland.

**Author's Note:**

> High above the shadow realm, the Triad watches Ganondorf nutting into you in abject horror. How did someone else get in there? This was not supposed to happen. Amongst themselves, they bicker, accusing one another. Shouts of "It wasn't me!" and "She doesn't even go here!" echo throughout the cosmos.


End file.
